


First Real Valentine's Day

by LightningInABottle (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LightningInABottle





	First Real Valentine's Day

This is Dean’s first Valentine’s Day with Castiel, his first real Valentine’s Day. He was going to tell Cas that he didn’t care about doing anything special, but Cas had other plans in mind. That afternoon, the angel had asked him to leave the bunker for a couple hours so he could “prepare a surprise”. 

After ten minutes of staring at all the slightly different boxes of chocolate on the grocery store shelf and deciding which one looks the least ridiculous, he picks out a burgundy heart-shaped box of assorted chocolates and grabs a bottle of red wine before checking out.  _A heart-shaped box of chocolate and red wine isn’t too cheesy_ , he thinks as he sets them on the seat next to the plush bumble bee that he spent almost an hour looking for.  _At least I didn’t get him a teddy bear and roses, this bee is more original and Cas is gonna love it_. He checks his watch. It’s almost five, so he’s given Cas enough time to prepare whatever this surprise is.

A sweet smell catches his attention as soon as he walks into the bunker. On his way to the kitchen, he passes Sam, who has a huge grin on his face. When he opens the kitchen doors he is immediately overwhelmed. Pink heart-shaped balloons are scattered around the room, and the table is set with a pristine white tablecloth underneath candles, two plates, and a platter of burgers. Sitting against the wall is the gigantic five-foot tall teddy bear big enough for him to curl up and sleep on that grabs his attention. Any worry that his chocolates, wine, and stuffed bee are too silly vanishes. He would laugh, but part of him can’t help but smile at the sight of these little things Cas has done just to show how much he loves him.

Cas pulls a pie out of the oven and places it on the stove. “Happy Valentine’s Day”.

“You made me a pie?” Dean asks as he sets his gifts on the counter.

“Yes, it’s apple. I hope it-” He’s cut off by Dean grabbing his waist and pressing his lips to the angel’s.

Dean wants every Valentine’s Day to be like this, from the silly decorations to the burgers and pie made just for him, as long as it’s with Cas.


End file.
